Cul-de-sac Racing
'''Cul-de-sac Racing '''is the video game. It is by far the most popular game in Dreamtropolis, and some would say that it is the only game. This is because Kirby, knowing that his games caused people who make comics about Scott Pilgrim getting cucked on Deviantart, decided to heavily restrict video games in Dreamtropolis. In the 20 years after, Cul-de-sac Racing is the only video game that has been approved for release. Gameplay The game makes great use of the playstation 2 by actually being an augmented reality game. You can only drive across the Cul-de-sac in Dreamtropolis, and as you drive, the people in the game are actually controlled and do as you do. Every day, 16 "racers" are chosen to be controlled for the day in the game against their will. This has been said to make the game that much more interesting as you never know which race will be your racer's last. This gameplay once resulted in a racer going off-track and running into the Brazilian embassy in Dreamtropolis, leaving the game to be shortly outlawed. Luckily, as the Chaos Skates completely removed Brazil from ever existing, people quickly forgot about the incident and also the law. Millions of Dreamtropolis citizens play Cul-de-sac Racing every day. Story Businessman Eddy (Liam Neeson) arrives in the Cul-de-sac in 2000, ready to make his fortune from The Great Cul-de-sac Race War, which has just started. After joining the Kanker sisters primarily for political expediency, he staffs his jawbreaker-acquiring schemes with "Ed" workers for similarly pragmatic reasons. When the Kanker sisters begin exterminating Jews in the Cul-de-sac, Eddyarranges to have his workers protected to keep his jawbreaker scheme in operation, but soon realizes that in so doing, he is also leting the race go on. Playable Characters * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Jonny * Sarah * Jimmy * Naz * May * Marie * Kevin * Candy Burgaler * Laser Nator * Rolf * Lee * Pink Gold Eddy * Game Dude Trivia * Cul-de-sac Racing has sold 200 million copies, because every race requires a new copy of the game. * Cul-de-sac Racing 2 was actually in development before the first, however it has been in development hell as every developer for the game has been put in a race before they could finish, and it has always been fatal. * The closest there has been to a Cul-de-sac Racing 2 was another game found on the side of the road sometime in 2016. This game wasn't approved by Kirby due to the usage of his likeness that was, according to him, "very fucking inaccurate" due to his ability to lose. * I'm telling you guys, Game Dude is real. Please stop making fun of me, I can see him during the races and nobody else can because I unlocked him. All you have to do is press R2, L2, Up, Up, Up, R3, Square, Triangle, then beat every course in the game in a randomly determined order, take the playstation 2 out and smash it, buy a new one with a new copy of the game, make a pizza pie which is fed to Kirby and if he likes it he will do a pose that tells the playstation 2 you have succeeded and will continue, press Square again five times, then play as Rolf and swerve off the road into the Kentucky Fried Chicken, listen to clare de lune without crying, recite the entire script to foodfight in one breath, get exactly 7th place in the Warsaw ghetto stage as Plank four times, and finally flee to Mexico to unlock him. I'm sorry you can't do that!